Lights, Camera, Action!
by ColferPervertSoldier
Summary: Kurt and Blaine exchange dirty fantasies. Blaine's fantasy is to make a sex tape. Kurt's is to tie Blaine up. They kill two birds with one stone.


It had started out innocently enough. Well, maybe not quite so innocently, considering that they had been horizontal on Kurt's bed when the subject was brought up, but still. Blaine had been sprawled on his back, enjoying the pleasantness of being pressed beneath Kurt's warm, comforting weight as their lips tangled together in a deep, passionate kiss that made Blaine tingle delightfully from head to toe. This had been their almost-daily routine for most of the summer, and Blaine absolutely loved it.

Kurt had broken from the kiss and leaned his weight on his elbows on either side of Blaine, looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Blaine?" he had asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever have any fantasies?"

Blaine had looked back at him in confusion, not fully comprehending Kurt's words at first because he was still lost in the haze of their heated kiss. "Fantasies?"

"Yeah, like, dirty fantasies? Something you'd want to try? You know..in the bedroom?" Kurt bit his lip and smiled at him nervously.

Blaine couldn't really hide his surprise. "Um...I...I'm not...what brought this on?"

Kurt slid off of him and lay on his side, his head propped up on one hand as the other crept up to play with Blaine's hair. "I don't know, I just...don't you ever think it would be nice sometimes to spice things up a little?"

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, do you think I'm not happy with our sex life or something? Because I am, you know. You don't have to do anything just for me. I love you, and I'm happy as long as I've got you."

Kurt smiled at him. "I love you too, baby. But there's got to be something you'd enjoy trying. Come on. Live a little. I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours."

Blaine looked at him carefully, trying to sort out his thoughts. Now that Kurt mentioned it, there _was_ something he'd always thought sounded really hot, but he wasn't entirely sure Kurt would go for it. And the last thing he wanted was to freak him out.

His inner conflict must have shown on his face, because Kurt gave him a triumphant smirk and raised his eyebrows. "Blaine Anderson, I know that look. So you DO have a dirty little fantasy. I knew it. Come on, let's hear it."

Blaine sighed. "Promise you won't freak out?"

Kurt nodded eagerly. "I promise. Cross my heart."

"And promise that you'll keep in mind that I probably NEVER would have even suggested this if YOU hadn't brought it up?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, I PROMISE, I won't run away screaming or anything. Unless you want me to, that is," he added with a saucy grin.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok, well, I think...I think that..."

"Yes?" Kurt pressed, his voice indicating his interest.

"I, um...I think it would be hot if we were to...film ourselves," Blaine said shyly, looking anywhere but at Kurt's face as he uttered the words. He expected Kurt to slap him and call him a pervert or something, but he didn't.

In fact, when Blaine finally looked back over at Kurt, the look on his boyfriend's face was anything _but_ freaked out. There was actually a look in Kurt's gorgeous eyes that was a mixture of surprise, intrigue, and...was that arousal?

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, his hand trailing down to cup Blaine's face gently. "That...that sounds HOT. Why were you afraid to tell me?"

Blaine looked at him, wide-eyed. "You mean, you aren't weirded out by it?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not at all. I think it would be sexy. I'd love to see what we...well, you know. What we look like during."

Blaine laughed. "We're hardly porn stars or anything. I doubt we would look all that graceful."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "We'll see about that."

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. "You mean...wait...you'd actually want to DO it?"

Kurt nodded. "Why not? Let's do it tomorrow. I'll gather up the camera equipment and you just bring your pretty ass."

Blaine didn't know what to say. It didn't really matter, because Kurt, having seemingly determined the conversation closed, crashed their lips together once more in a hungry kiss, practically sucking the air out of Blaine's lungs. Damn. It would appear that Blaine's fantasy had gotten Kurt pretty hot. Which reminded him. He broke from the kiss and looked at Kurt, panting for air.

"Hey," he breathed. "You said you'd tell me one of your fantasies if I told you one of mine. So come on. Out with it."

Kurt gave him a sly smile and traced Blaine's lip with his finger. "Oh, honey. You'll find out tomorrow. I think we can kill two birds with one stone here. Now shut up, because the only thing I want your lips doing right now is sucking on mine."

Well. Blaine couldn't really argue with that.

So he didn't.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine asked from his position on the edge of Kurt's bed, tugging on his bowtie and glancing nervously over at his boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Kurt replied absentmindedly, fiddling with the settings on the camera he had just set up on the tripod across from the bed.

"Are...are you sure you really want to do this?" Blaine asked, looking warily at the camera. "I mean, I really don't want you feeling like you have to just because I suggested it. Like I said yesterday, I'm perfectly happy with the way things are. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or pushed into this, or..."

Kurt finished setting up the video camera and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Blaine, I told you. I think this is hot as hell, and it would be my pleasure to do this for you. Literally."

Blaine frowned, but nodded. "Ok. So what about YOUR fantasy? Don't you think I ought to know what it is? Considering that it's apparently going to be filmed and all?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine with apprehension. "Um, yeah, about that. It's YOUR turn to promise not to freak out, OK? Seriously, you have to promise."

Blaine's mind raced with all the possibilities. He had no idea what Kurt could possibly have in mind, but he knew that he would probably be up for pretty much anything. When you had a boyfriend as hot and flawless as Kurt Hummel, anything was hot.

"I promise, Kurt. Tell me."

Kurt gave him a nervous smile. "Ok. Well, I thought it would be really hot if I were to, um...tieyouup," he finished in a rush. Blaine shook his head, sure he had heard wrong.

"You want to WHAT?"

"Tie you up," Kurt repeated, clearly this time.

Blaine knew he should say something a little more eloquent, but Kurt's words, the very THOUGHT of being completely dominated by him, had gone straight to his very interested cock, and all that ended up coming out was "Fucking hell."

Kurt looked at him, his eyes searching. "Would that be a good fucking hell, or...?"

Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt around the waist, pressing their hips together so Kurt could feel how hard he was getting. "That would be a "God, yes, tie me up and make me your bitch now before I explode" fucking hell."

Kurt grinned at him. "Well, someone's a fair bit kinkier than I thought he was."

Blaine flopped onto his back, his head hitting the pillows as he caught Kurt's eye and writhed a little. "Come on, handsome. Do whatever you want. Have your filthy way with me."

"Jesus, Blaine,' Kurt breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. "I...I'm going to start recording now, alright?"

Blaine nodded. He watched as Kurt pressed a button and a red light appeared on the camera, indicating that it was filming. His eyes stayed glued nervously to the camera for a minute before he felt Kurt climb onto the bed bext to him, his hand lightly tracing the contours of Blaine's chest through his shirt as he kissed him, slow and deep.

"I love you," Kurt whispered lowly so that the camera wouldn't pick it up. "Do you trust me?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt reached for Blaine's bowtie and slowly untied it before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it gently over Blaine's head. He tossed both items aside, leaving Blaine bare from the waist up.

Kurt reached behind a pillow and pulled out two of his old Dalton ties. "I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard, baby, OK?"

"OK," Blaine croaked out, his dick growing ever harder inside his pants. Kurt in control was definitely a total turn-on. Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands, gently looping the end of one of the ties around the wrist before tying the other end to one of the slats of the headboard. He did the same to Blaine's other wrist, sitting back to admire his handiwork.

"Try to move your hands for me, honey. I left enough slack that it shouldn't be too uncomfortable, but I'm not sure. How is that?"

Blaine gave an experimental tug on the ties. Kurt was right. It wasn't too tight, but he still had that delicious feeling of being completely at his boyfriend's mercy. His erection throbbed at the thought.

"It's perfect, baby," Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and got up from the bed.

"Good. Now just lay back and enjoy, because you're mine right now, and I'm going to do whatever I want to you. How's that sound, baby?" Kurt asked in a low, sultry voice. Blaine couldn't suppress the wanton moan that escaped from his lips.

"Sounds like you approve," Kurt said. "God, look at you. All tied up and just waiting for me," he breathed, his eyes clouded with lust. "I can do absolutely anything I want to you, anything,and you have to let me. That does things to me, Blaine, you have NO idea."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Kurt's finger over his lips as he leaned over him. "Shhhh. No talking. Not until I tell you. Got it?"

Blaine nodded vigorously. He didn't know where this super dominant, roaring tiger version of Kurt had come from, but fuck if it wasn't hot as hell.

Kurt stood back up and gave Blaine a devilish grin as he teasingly began undressing himself in front of the camera, giving Blaine only a view of his back as his skilled fingers slowly undid each button of his shirt.

"Whatever shall I do with you?" he said seductively as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, folding it neatly and placing it on a nearby chair. Blaine's eyes went wide at the sight of all that creamy, perfect skin, the skin that always felt like fine silk under his fingers. He simply burned with the need to touch it, to run his hands all over it before exploring it with his mouth, sucking marks into it that Kurt would see for days. Marks that would remind him of Blaine every time he saw them.

But his hands were tied, literally, and he could only watch as Kurt torturously continued to undress, working himself out of his tight skinny jeans, and _fuck_, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Blaine moaned at the sight, and Kurt smirked as he turned around.

"Like what you see there, angel?" Blaine gazed at Kurt's half hard cock and gulped as he nodded, not sure if he was allowed to answer. Kurt crossed back over to the bed and sat next to Blaine, his legs tucked up underneath him as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine. All laid out for me. Like a present." He caught Blaine's face between his hands and leaned down, licking at the shell of his ear. "Just for me," he growled in Blaine's ear before catching his lips in a rough, claiming kiss. He slid his mouth down, placing hot, open mouthed kisses beneath Blaine's jaw, and Blaine's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Kurt sucking greedily at the skin, marking him.

"Mmm, talk to me, Blaine," Kurt said, his mouth travelling lower to suck at Blaine's pulse point. "Tell me.._*suck*_...tell me how..._*suck*_ how this feels."

Blaine moaned. "I..._oh_...I love it, Kurt."

Kurt moved his mouth lower still, peppering the top of Blaine's chest with hot kisses. "Tell me how much you fucking love it, sweetheart," he ordered, sliding one hand across Blaine's chest and catching a nipple between his fingers, rolling the pebbled skin.

Blaine arched into the touch. "FUCK, I..._ah_...I love it, Kurt. I love your hands all over me..._OH,_" he shrieked as Kurt's fingers on his nipple were replaced with his mouth as Kurt sucked and laved at it hungrily before moving over to the other one and repeating the action.

"That's right, baby, scream for me," Kurt murmured, continuing to work his way down Blaine's body with his mouth, planting kisses over his abs before stopping at the waist of his pants. He placed his palm over the aching bulge in Blaine's pants, causing Blaine to throw his head back at the touch, hitting it against the headboard.

"So hard for me," Kurt said happily, running his palm teasingly over Blaine's erection. "I'm the only one who gets you this hard, isn't that right?"

"Y-YES," Blaine panted, struggling to form coherent thoughts as Kurt palmed him a little more roughly through the fabric of his pants.

"I want to taste you, sweetie," Kurt crooned, skillfully undoing the top button and zipper and working Blaine out of his pants and underwear. "I bet you're already leaking for me, aren't you?" He finished sliding the clothing off of Blaine and tossed both items aside, smirking when he took in the sight of the drops of pre-come already leaking from the tip of Blaine's hard, throbbing cock.

"Oh yeah, you're so ready for it," said Kurt, wrapping his fist around Blaine's length and giving him a few teasing strokes. "You're going to taste so good. Know what? I want to hear you. Be loud, baby." He lowered his head and licked a broad stripe from the base of Blaine's dick to the tip before tracing the bulging vein along the underside with his tongue. Blaine moaned wantonly as Kurt took the head between his perfect lips, sucking leisurely and running his tongue teasingly along the slit.

"SHIT, Kurt, oh my God!" Blaine screamed, his wrists straining against the ties as he struggled not to thrust into Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiled and sunk his mouth lower onto Blaine, engulfing him in the hot, wet heat of his mouth.

"Kuuuuuurt, shit, fuck, oh God, your mouth," Blaine wailed, starting to lose control of his hips as he thrust himself further into Kurt's mouth. He felt the tip of his dick slide into Kurt's throat and his eyes rolled back in his head as Kurt eagerly moaned and swallowed around him. The vibrations from Kurt's moans made stars explode behind Blaine's eyes, and he could feel himself getting close.

"Kurt," he panted, "K-kurt, I'm...I'm gonna..."

Kurt pulled off of him with an obscene popping noise, kissing the tip of Blaine's penis before scooting up the bed to kiss him. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's tongue and moaned into the kiss.

"Don't want you coming yet, baby," said Kurt lowly, reaching over Blaine's body to open his nightstand drawer. He retrieved a small bottle of lube and gave Blaine a cocky grin. "I'm not quite finished." He adjusted himself on the bed and uncapped the bottle, staring into Blaine's eyes as he drizzled some onto his own fingers.

"Normally, I love this part of the festivities, Blaine, because I love having your fingers inside me. But, since your hands are...otherwise occupied at the moment, I suppose I'll have to prepare myself this time." Kurt reached his hand to his own entrance, circling his finger briefly before plunging it in, throwing his head back and moaning.

"Mmm, feels so good, baby, but not as good as when you do it," he breathed, fucking himself on his own finger as Blaine watched, becoming impossibly more turned on at the sight and frustrated that he didn't have the use of his hands. Kurt slowly added a second finger and then a third, working himself open and moaning, his eyes closed as he chanted Blaine's name. The sight was so dirty, so erotic, that Blaine couldn't have looked away if he wanted to. Which he certainly did NOT. Fuck, what had he done to deserve such a hot boyfriend?

Kurt pulled his fingers out then and gazed at Blaine through his long eyelashes. "I think I'm ready, Blaine. I'm ready, and I'm going to ride you like a fucking racehorse. That sound good, baby? You want me to ride your beautiful cock?"

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Fuck, YES, Kurt, ride me!"

Kurt grabbed the lube bottle and slicked up Blaine's dick, giving him a few teasing strokes right under the head in the process and making Blaine swear under his breath.

"Kurt, please," he whined. He was desperate at this point. He needed to be inside Kurt and he needed it NOW.

"OK, baby, OK." Kurt placed one leg on either side of Blaine's thighs, straddling him and aligning himself with Blaine's dick. "Remember, angel. Be loud for me." He slowly slid himself down Blaine's length, not stopping until Blaine was all the way inside him.

"Oh God, Kurt, baby, you feel..." Blaine struggled to breathe as he relished the tight, hot heat of Kurt engulfing his dick. "Shit, you feel amazing."

Kurt's eyes were closed as he adjusted to Blaine's size. He lifted himself back up after a minute and slammed back down, moaning loudly as he did so.

"BLAINE, oh fuck, you feel so good inside me, so big, _oh_...so full, baby. I'm so full," Kurt panted, his hands planted on Blaine's chest for leverage as he lifted himself up and down at a frantic pace, riding Blaine like his life depended on it. He adjusted his angle slightly, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth falling open in a scream as he slammed down onto Blaine. "Fuck, yeah, right there, _OH_."

Blaine couldn't do much but lay there and buck his hips up as Kurt rode him. He did his best to match Kurt's pace as he thrust up into him, his eyes drawn to Kurt's hard, leaking cock bouncing with the movement. Blaine wanted to touch it so badly, to bring Kurt as close to the edge as he was so that they could come together.

"Kurt..._oh_...Kurt, please," he whined, moaning as Kurt rolled his hips on top of him. "I need to touch you, baby, PLEASE."

Kurt looked at him for a second and nodded, reaching one hand up and skillfully untying one tie from the headboard, his movements never stopping. Blaine quickly untied the other and grabbed Kurt's hips, thrusting violently up into him several times before reaching one hand out to grasp Kurt's cock.

"I'm close, Kurt," he moaned, stroking him fast and rough. "Want us to come together."

Kurt increased the speed at which he rode Blaine, his breath coming out in short, stilted gasps. "Oh God, me too, Blaine, so close, oh fuck, baby, you feel so good..._ah_!"

Blaine could feel his orgasm building fast. Every slam of Kurt's ass back onto his dick sent him spiraling closer to the edge. He stroked him faster, twisting his wrist just the right way as he bucked his hips. "Come on, Kurt, come for me."

He stroked him several more times before Kurt threw his head back and screamed as he came, spilling all over Blaine's hand and chest. His ass clenched deliciously around Blaine's cock, and Blaine was gone, the most intense orgasm of his life crashing over him like a tidalwave as he arched off the bed and wailed, coming deep inside of Kurt for what seemed like forever.

They didn't move for a minute, just stayed in place and looked into each other's eyes as they came down from their climaxes. They were both panting and covered in sweat, and Blaine thought he had never seen a more delicious, beautiful sight than a sweaty, debauched Kurt on top of him with a blissed-out expression on his face.

Kurt dismounted and collapsed, completely spent, next to Blaine on the bed, holding out his arms. Blaine entered them eagerly, resting his head on Kurt's chest as Kurt stroked his curls lazily. Neither of them said a word. They just lay there, regaining their normal breathing as Blaine listened to the sound of Kurt's heart beating through his chest.

"Kurt?" he said after a minute.

"Mmm?" replied Kurt.

"I love you."

Kurt kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, baby. That was...just...wow. I can't believe how hot that was."

Blaine grinned. "Maybe we should try new things more often." It was then that he remembered that the camera was still filming.

"Kurt, the camera."

Kurt groaned and got up, quickly turning the camera off and climbing back into bed, snuggling against Blaine. "Got it," he mumbled lazily. "We should watch it later."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "Later." Not now, though. Now he was content to just fall asleep in Kurt's arms, because that was the best place in the world.

"We made a sex tape," he said sleepily, yawning. "We're porn stars now."

"Go to sleep, Blaine."


End file.
